


Hope

by Luvly_DdM3



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvly_DdM3/pseuds/Luvly_DdM3
Summary: Characters are NOT my own. Credit goes for Tumblr Blog ask-here-haven and to the creator of Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, mystman12 (Twitter!)I hope you enjoy this as much as I did! :)With that, onto the story!





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are NOT my own. Credit goes for Tumblr Blog ask-here-haven and to the creator of Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, mystman12 (Twitter!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I did! :)  
> With that, onto the story!

"Who's laughing now!?"

It's dark now. I don't like it. Mommy closed the light, I don't like it. But she's happy, she's laughing! So I smiled at mommy, still feeling scared.

"Mommy, what's happened?" I ask, dim lights turns on as mommy climbs down the ladder. She smiled and assured me it's nothing, she then walked by and handed me a book. 

"You... can't see your friends ever again, hunny." Mommy told me. My heart sank, I liked my friends, they're fun and nice. "Why not?" I asked with a frown. Mommy didn't answer. She walked over to one side of the wall, and opened the wall to reveal cans. Lots and lots of cans. Mommy smiled and closed the wall.

"Sweetie, please, read your book. It'll distract you from everything." Mommy said. I nodded and started to read the book. It's boring math, but I like math. I looked at the color pencils and paper I brought down here. I brought a lot of pencils down here, along with pencils. They are all erasable, I hate it when you make a mistake and can't fix it, so I always got erasable pencils.

Smiling, I grabbed the paper and pencils, then started to work out the equation, step by step. I'm very smart for my age, I've been told a lot. I never believed it, but now I can, seeing we would be the only two people we see in a while, according to mama.

5x-5=30... according to the book, you turn the number in the equation to the opposite, and do that, then add it to the equal side... -5+5, I think it would equal 0, so... 30+5= 35! I smiled as I looked at the book for more instructions. You do something called division... what's division? I flipped through the book to find the definition. Ohhh, I understand, now! I flip through the book back to the page I was on. So 35÷5... Uhh... 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35! Okay, so, now to count my fingers. 5... 6, 7! The answer is 7! I felt really smart and checked my answer. It says in the book it's 7, to! I got it! I'm so happy!! I gotta show Mom.

"Mommy, look, I got the answer right!" I smiled with pride as I showed my mother my hard work. Mom looked at me and smiled, patting my head. I don't know if she read it, but I think she did, she praised me! I'm very happy, now! I giggled and went back to my book.

There's a lot of math here! I wonder if there's other subjects. I look at the other books, there's fiction, there's history, and more. No way I'll be able to finish them before the day ends, so I'll just focus on math.

 

I'm tired, and sleepy now. I'm on page 129 now, I must've read a lot. I close the book and go to mama, who's sleeping in a sleeping bag. I put my head on her big belly, and drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this isn't really good, this is the first time I'm using this. Any tips for this website will be appreciated! Thanks!!


End file.
